<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>400 lux by strawberryfishz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952153">400 lux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz'>strawberryfishz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Beach House, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Art, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is whipped, M/M, Oikawa Tooru in Love, Sunsets, That's all I got, That's not a tag??, Vacation, boo - Freeform, idk how to tag this, they're so in love pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sun illuminates him with gold, touching his cheekbones and reflecting in his eyes. </i>
</p><p>  <i>“Beautiful, right?” Tooru asks.</i></p><p>  <i>Tobio lets himself smile into the crook of his shoulder. “Right.”</i></p><p> </p><p>400 lux is the measure for illumination at sunrise and sunset</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>400 lux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/gifts">Izumii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>completely inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/Iizuumi/status/1368347977652334593">this</a> amazing art by izumi,,,,,it's so tender and beautiful i just had to write something about it</p><p>(also got much hornier than planned, but that's alright ;))</p><p> </p><p>title in reference to the song by lorde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s only when the door clicks shut Tooru lets go of his hand, using it instead to slip off his shoes and stepping out of the genkan.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio follows, pulling off his own shoes and wandering over to the couch. He practically throws himself on it, letting out a loud <em> oof, </em>and buries his face into the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want some wine, baby?” Tooru calls from the kitchen. There’s the sound of a cork being screwed, the <em> pop! </em> of a bottle being opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, yeah,” Tobio mumbles as loud as he can, and he hears Tooru laugh. He sighs into the couch, rubbing his face against the pillow once more before heaving himself off the couch and stumbling into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru’s pouring a second glass as he walks in, jumping a little as Tobio’s arms wind around his waist. “I would have brought it to you,” he says, setting the bottle down so he can reach back and thread fingers through Tobio’s hair. He practically purrs at the affection.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa turns in his arms. “What’s with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio shakes his head, reaching to unbutton Tooru’s shirt, the nice white one he bought a little while ago, that Tooru decided to wear for their date tonight. This makes Tooru grin. “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wanna get wine on it,” Tobio pulls the poor excuse from his ass. “Stain would be a pain to get out.”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru doesn’t fight it, letting Kageyama unbutton the shirt all the way down, pulling one side off a tanned shoulder so he can mouth at it. Freckles began to bloom there from the sun, and Tobio can’t wait to see his back so he can trace each and every one. His hands roam against the strong muscles of his abdomen, humming approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to drink your wine?” Oikawa teases, taking a sip of his own. He tilts his head to let Tobio mouth at the skin of his neck, letting a little gasp fall from his lips at a gentle nip.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” is all Tobio mutters in response. He moves his way up to kiss at Tooru’s lips, and Tooru sighs into it. Tobio licks his lips and catches the taste of dark red wine.</p><p> </p><p>When they part, Tobio is met with warm, warm eyes looking up at him, lazy smile on his lips. “Hi,” Tooru breathes, and the sound is so fond it makes Tobio’s heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he whispers back, and leans in to peck those lips again. </p><p> </p><p>Tooru guides him backwards just a step, and when he pulls back in confusion, Tooru reaches behind him to pull at the curtains. Immediately, the room is casted in a hazy orange glow. Tobio turns to look out at it; their rental is looking right over the water, and blue waves crash on the beach. The sun is setting, the bright blue turning into softer pinks and oranges. </p><p> </p><p>“What a view,” Tooru says, taking another sip. Tobio watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, and he leans in to kiss him there. He hears Tooru laugh, spare hand coming up to cup the back of Tobio’s neck, holding him against his shoulder. Tobio isn’t complaining. Tooru is like a radiator, and he buries his face into the warmth of Tooru’s neck. His hand snakes to Tooru’s hip, softly stroking the exposed skin there with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>A finger wraps around the hairs on Tobio’s nape, and he tilts his head to look up at Oikawa. The sun illuminates him with gold, touching his cheekbones and reflecting in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful, right?” Tooru asks.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio lets himself smile into the crook of his shoulder. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru looks down at him through long, brown eyelashes. He still smells like salt air, and with the way his lips are tinged red from the drink and the way his skin is like bronze, Tobio just can’t help but lean in and kiss him again.</p><p> </p><p>They move slowly against each other, Tobio stepping forward to back Tooru up against the table, drinking his gasp as his backside hits it. Tobio runs his hands up Tooru’s sides, feeling him shiver, and he grins against his lips, and he finds Tooru grinning right back.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he whispers. It would be great if Tobio didn’t get the scent of wine and garlic breath along with it.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too,” he says, “but your breath stinks.”</p><p><br/>
Oikawa goes for a scoff, but his lips won’t stop tugging up, and it comes off far too fond. “Well, aren’t you a romantic.” He tips his head back and drains his glass.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio just goes back to kissing his jawline, mouthing at the sensitive skin of his throat, and revels in the gasp he pulls from Tooru by sinking his teeth into his collarbone. His hands tighten in Tobio’s hair, and he grunts in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Want you,” Tooru says into his hair, and Tobio hears the <em> clink </em> of Tooru putting his empty glass on the table, beside Tobio’s forgotten one. Tobio lifts him a bit from his thighs, and Tooru’s sliding to sit on it, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Tobio asks, just to tease, just to get Tooru tugging at his scalp again. His mouth trails down further, against Tooru’s strong sternum. His hand comes from his hip to his inner thigh, pushing them apart. “Want me here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Tooru’s saying it this time, gleaming down at him with a coy smile on his lips, looking like a proper god in the setting sunlight, and that’s all Tobio needs before he sinks down to his knees.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments mean the world to me!</p><p>go yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/strawbsuguru">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>